A New School, A New Uniform, and A New Love
by BlueMidnightRayz
Summary: Amu is heading to a new school/Academy, and runs into a blue haired boy. During the school year will Amu start developing a relationship with him, or will she hate him?


He was walking through a park, it was a shortcut towards his Academy's. His hands were in his pocket, and his hair was starting to cover his closed eyes. He stopped, as he opened his eyes to see the bright, clear sky he saw the school tower and the school church bell he looking down a continued.

--

--

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late" Amu said

Amu Hinamori is a new student at "Our Lady of Unity Academy". Her hair is a shiny pink, her eyes were pure golden. She stopped on the sidewalk out of exhausted, and looked up all she could see, was countless amounts of trees.

"Wow, how far is this school" Amu sighed

She reached into her pocket pulling out a small piece of scrap paper showing a route from her house to the school. Her eyes scanned to paper, only to find nothing to her solution. Amu sighed again, and continued running. As she was running she saw a hill, Amu struggled getting up it. After she reached the top, she was about to collapse till she saw what was in front of her. She saw the school's church bell. She eyes started to sparkle, and her mouth opened with excitement.

"Finally!" Amu yelled as running down the hill, her feet were starting to stumble, she was losing control, and Amu waved her arms wildly showing a sign that she needed help. At Amu started getting her legs controlled she stopped, in front of her was the Academy. She looked around seeing boys and girls in their uniform.

"Wow, there uniforms are pretty" Amu said

She started running to see more of the academy, she saw the school's church, and tower. Meanwhile as see was running she never noticed the tree in forward on her; she managed to dodge the tree. Behind the tree was a hill leading down. Amu saw the hill, she can't stop herself as she accidently started going down it. When she reached the flat ground she crushed into someone.

"Ouch" Amu said

Amu opened her eyes seeing she was on top of someone. Amu started to blush; she was looking at his dark navy blue hair. He started rubbing his head was he opened his sapphire eyes. His uniform was black like the other, he was wearing a sliver cross necklace. He looked at Amu.

"Who are you" he said quietly

Amu can't respond. She heart was beating fast, her skins started to sweat, and blush started to get redder. He raised his hand reaching it to Amu's head; he moved her pink hair to see her forehead.

"I can't move" Amu thought

He raised his head moved closer to Amu's forehead. Her blush got redder for each inch he came closer. He kissed her forehead, suddenly Amu fainted.

--

--

Amu woke up she found herself in a bed. She looked around to see where she was, she looked beside her and saw a girl looking at her.

"Who are you?" Amu said

"Oh, I'm Miki" She said

Miki had a note pad on her lap, and a pencil in her right hand.

"What were you drawing" Amu questioned

"I was drawing you while you were sleep, you looked so cute" Miki giggled

"What I weird hobby, drawing people in there sleep" Amu mumbled

"Oh yea, How did I get here" She continued

"I think someone carry you here" Miki said

"Ok… WHAT! SOMEONE CARRIED ME!" Amu blushed

Amu got out of the bed.

"Are you ok to walk?" Miki asked

"Ya I'm okay" Amu smiled

Amu started heading for the door, suddenly Miki blocked to the door.

-Click- went to door lock

"Umm… Miki was are you doing" Amu said

Miki started walking up to Amu, she had something in her hand it was a tape measure.

--

--

"Stop, that tickles" Amu said

"If you stay still it would be easier to measure you" Miki said

"Why are you measuring me?" Amu questioned

"For your uniform" Miki said

--

--

"Where are you going on?" Amu asked

"Were going to give the measurements to the lady in the Academy's uniform store"

"Soo the Academy has a store" Amu asked

"Yep it's in the second floor" Miki replied

"WHAT?" Amu said

When they reached the store, Amu looked around. She walked up to a pile of uniform and checked each of them. Meanwhile Miki was showing to measurement to the owner.

"Hey! Amu" Miki yelled to Amu

Amu looked at Miki, and when to her

"You're uniform will came tomorrow" Miki said

"Really! Okay!" Amu said with excitement

"Let's go I got to show you something" Miki said walking towards the door.

"Hey wait up" Amu said running after Miki

--

--

They went outside, and walked towards the church. Inside was a statue.

"Let's pray with the Blessed Virgin Mary" Miki said closing her eyes, and putting her hands together

"Ok Sure" Amu followed

"_Oh Mother Mary help me have a fun 4 years in this Academy"_ Amu opened one eye to saw if Miki was done praying, she just finished.

"Amu let's go to the dorms" Miki said

When they reached the dorms. Amu saw two dorms, they were tall.

"Why are there two dorms?" Amu said

"Because one's for girls and one's for boys" Miki said

"Oh" Amu said

"Why you wanted the boys and girls to have one room?" Miki said

"No!" Amu shouted

"Sure there… Pervert" Miki said staring at Amu

"Shut up!" Amu said

"Let's go, I'll show you our room" Miki said walking away from Amu.

"Okay..." Amu said

When they went into there room. It was small, there were two beds, one T.V, a computer on a desk, and a window.

"It's small" Amu said

Amu walked towards the window, through the window. It was evening, the sun was about to disappear while the moon was getting ready. She looked at the ground, she saw the blue haired teenager from that morning. His hands were in his pocket. Amu started blushing remembering what happened today. He stopped and saw Amu. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from the window.

"Amu I'd like you to meet two of the student council members Ran and Suu"

"Hey" They both said

"Hey there" Amu smiled

"Let's go dinner is about to start" Ran said

"Dinner?" Amu questioned

"Ya all the students eat dinner in a huge fancy cafeteria" Suu smiled

--

Meanwhile in the cafeteria students were taking about the new student (Amu). Rumors were already starting. Everyone started calming down. When they heard the doors open, walking through was Amu, Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"Amu I'd like you to meet the president of the student council Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ran said

Miki pointed at Ran

"_His late again" _Miki whispered to Ran

"Amu wait…" Ran said but it was too late

"Nice to meet you" Amu said

"… that not Ikuto" Ran finished her sentence

"Huh!?" Amu said

Suddenly Amu felt someone hugged her from the back. It was the blue hair person

"Nice to meet you too" Ikuto said right beside Amu's ear

Amu turned to see who was behind her.

"Ah! You're the person from this morning" Amu blushed

Ikuto grabbed Amu by the waist and pulled her close he him. Amu hands were at Ikuto's chest. Amu started to blush a dark shade of red.

"I can't move again" Amu thought

Ikuto brought his face closer to Amu's. All the students were stood up and gasp. Amu blush started to became uncontrollable as Ikuto's lips were millimeters away from Amu's.

"That's enough Ikuto" A voice said

Ikuto looked over and saw Yoru.

"I was just getting started" Ikuto sighed and let go of Amu

Amu was frozen like a statue with her blush still get redder, and her heart still beating hard and fast.

"Hey, Amu?" Suu said

"Amu?" Ran questioned

"I think Amu's gone love crazy" Miki said waving her hand in front of Amu's face. But Amu didn't respond

--

--

"W-Where am I?" Amu said as her blush started to fad little by little.

"You're back in our room" Miki said

"Ran, Suu, and I had to carry you from the cafeteria to here" she continued as her voice started getting louder and angrier.

"Why?" Amu questioned

"Because you were going love crazy of Ikuto" Miki shouted

"Love crazy?" Amu said

"No!" Amu shouted back

"Whatever, Good Night!" Miki said as she grabbed her bed sheet and cover herself.

"Good Night!" Amu shouted and did the same thing

"Miki need's a chill pill" Amu thought as she fell a sleep

End of Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hoped you liked Chapter 1 of this story. Please write a review on what you think about the story. Stay tuned for the next chapters. I'm gonna go back a play "Tales of Vesperia" or "Rock Band 2" cya :P**


End file.
